Simple Love
by Tesse Kurosaki
Summary: Rated M for scenes that are a little hot and a little intelligent and thoughtful of the writing. A SayaxSolomon story.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place after Solomon kidnaps Saya from Diva's concert, and their at the hotel room.**

**I'm starting making anime stories now, so don't blame me when the characters don't match their roles in the TV show…**

-SO PLEASE I WOULD LIKE ME SOME REVIEWS!

•••

Saya awoke in a silk sheet covered bed, it was to silky and cold for her to sit atop of, she than noticed that she was completely naked underneath the thin silk sheet.

Grabbing the top of her chest and clutched the sheet to her, and looked around, 'why was she named?' Saya looked around the room that was a woke in.

Saya got up and walked towards a window across from the bed, she opened the blinds and stared across a beautiful view of New York City fill with skyscrapers and the lights of the buildings and the sky lightening up.

"I see you're awake." A velvet voice said from behind her, and than a light turned on by the door, and Saya flinched and turned to Solomon.

"There's a new set of clothes for you in the closet, when you're finished dressing, please meet me upstairs." Solomon said so solemnly and velvety, he nodded to Saya and turned and left the room without another single word to her.

Leaving Saya breathless and confused, why was she in the enemies lair? Why had Solomon kidnapped her?

But she didn't know what to do, so Saya looked into the closet, and sure enough she found some clothes… and only she found was a dress, a white creamed laced dress.

Saya grunted, she didn't want to wear that, she looked for her usual clothes and nothing, besides the dress. Sighing unhappy, and slipped on the dress, along with a strapless bra and underwear that was underneath the dress. And ballet flats beside the closet.

She didn't know rather or not to follow instructions and go upstairs where Solomon is waiting for her, but she didn't know where she was, she had no sword with her.

Saya sighed and walked out the door, glancing every where unsure of the place and anxious to find a weapon to use to protect herself if anything came out and attacked her.

Saya found the stair case easy, and followed it up quietly, her fear striking up and her senses on the edge of everything.

Once on top of the stairs, Saya saw a light, and a few couches and a coffee table, Solomon facing from her and holding a class cup filled with red wine.

Solomon's head was already turned half ways when he heard her footsteps coming up the steps, once Saya stood nervously holding her right arm, looking to the corner of the room, wanting not to see him or making any eye contact with Solomon.

Ever since she talked to Solomon at the Zoo, she has always felt something towards him, something she was not willingly to admit to her self. She felt passion and love for Solomon, possibly the same feeling he felt for her.

"So, where are all my clothes?" Saya asked, not looking at Solomon.

"They were torn and dirty, so I took the liberty in disposing of them for you, I thought you looked better in a dress instead of a sword." Solomon grinned at her, so passionately and gorgeously.

And walked towards her, Saya grunted and walked away from him, she spoke. "I'm only wearing these clothes so I wouldn't be walking around here naked."

"Is that so, because you look so very beautiful in it, the glistering city skyscrapers are mere decorations compared to your beauty." Solomon said so calmly and sweetly.

Saya grunted and almost flushed, her heart racing, why was Solomon making her feel like this, she only thought that Haji could make her feel like this.

Looking down, trying to hide her burning cheeks, Solomon sighed happily, and walked towards her slowly.

Aware that he was coming towards her, she blushed even more, and then Solomon's long, pale thumb caressed her burning cheek.

Looking up to him, Solomon smirked at her so softly and polite, Saya blinked and leaned her head into his hand.

Her feelings were building inside of her, burning and spreading inside of her, feelings of need and lust, love and passion.

"Saya, why don't you let me be by your side for the rest of eternity?" Solomon stroked to whole cheek with his thumb, Saya shook her head at him.

"Solomon… I can not do that, we was enemies of another. Enemies that were suppose to try and kill one another." Saya said in a hush whisper, her voice was being shaky, Solomon smiled at her, and he liked making her feel powerless and breathless.

"I only have you, Saya. Diva is no longer my lover, my mother." Solomon said, leaning into Saya.

"You only have me…?" Saya tried out those words for herself and gasped when she saw Solomon leaning in towards her face.

Solomon didn't hesitate, he never did, it wasn't his style to hesitate or be afraid, he was always careless and brave, and he was always confident in everything and wise. Over the years he learned and mastered wise and braveness.

His lips touched Saya's soft and small lips, Saya gasped in his mouth and Solomon smiled in response of it, and kissed her more passionately.

Saya didn't response at first, she didn't know what to do, never had she been kissed before, expect on her hand from the men at parties of Joe's…

Solomon grabbed her small waist and pulled her towards him, his was taking advantage of the denial of the kiss, Saya's lips were dead, but Solomon was a gentlemen and waiting until she responded in the kiss.

Saya sighed and thought why not? Saya moved into Solomon's touch and moved her lips against his smoothly.

Solomon's hands ran themselves down her waist to her thighs, in between her legs, Saya gasped at his touch and responded with a moan. Saya locked her arms around his neck and brought him down to her, since she was so small and short.

Solomon picked up Saya without no sweat, she was so light and thin, he slammed her into the glass wall, Saya grunted and smiled into Solomon's month.

*** I'LL GOT DONE THE OTHER CHAPTER IT WON'T TAKE LONG... I PROMISE! Please tell me what you think of it... I promise I'll start the new scence with the whole sex scene... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yeah I know, I didn't hurry up and uploaded another chapter. But hey! Summer, yeah, I don't get much sun anyways. And well I won't be writing much because I don't have a computer right next to me at home. But I'll free-write on paper and type it out on computer when I get farther with this story. **

**So review. Tell me something I need to know that I don't already. Check out the story. Hope it was worth the longest wait ever and I hope someone's still with me on this story. I wish I could set my mind on a simple goal of story, but this chapter probably won't have an sex scene… I dunno.**

Saya lost herself in the smooth warm skin of Solomon and opened herself like nothing she ever done before with no other person, no other man before… not even Haji.

Saya's loyal Chevalier and very close friend, she all but forgotten the human world that came along with her twin sister Diva and her human family… and Haji. She was losing her self control to an animal rage and lust with Solomon well he pleasured her with his long pale fingers, his sunshine blond hair falling over those soft green eyes when he looked up to her while he was on the edge of the bed licking up Saya's juices well she layed on her back on the huge fluffy white bed of heaven.

"Be mine. Fly with me around the world!" Solomon whispered in well he kissed Saya's inner thighs, Saya closed her eyes in pleasure, she moaned out showing that Solomon had got her where he always wanted her. (don't ask me what that means because I made it up…)

Her cheeks blushing pink, a stinging pain blazing in her chest liked she ever felt before, it was good and yet it was hard to breathe and think at the same time, nothing like when she needed to feed. This is better, way better than feeding.

"Saya." Solomon said to her as he slowed down and looked to her, and then he licked the remaining juices of Saya off his mouth, loving the warm taste of her.

Saya smiled and looked down at the Greek looking god Solomon Goldsmith with his wavy pale blond hair tousled back from his face as he crawled beside Saya on the bed, Saya watched him silently as he layed next to her well he stroked her hip all the way to her waist line. "Yes. Solomon." Saya whispered, she tried to keep her voice simple and normal but that was impossible for Saya to do when Solomon stroked her ticklish spot.

Solomon smiled at Saya when she tried to hide the jump and squirm from him stroking her hip and waist line, if anything Saya felt more turned on by the simple touch of his long cold fingers. "Fly with me. Across the world, be mine." Solomon gazed into her huge auburn eyes.

"But Kai and Riku. And Haji…" Saya's blush faded from her cheeks as she thought of her family out looking for her still, Haji out searching for her right about now, and Kai and Riku then had to be helping with The Red Shield, too.

"I'm willing to share you with you're loved ones, I don't have a problem with none of them. We could live forever. Me and you, Saya, travel the world. Together." Solomon said softly, it made Saya shiver with delight, how could he be so tender and gentle when he was one of strongest human-beings ever, a chiropterean. "We can be free." Solomon added tenderly.

Saya grunted softly and then looked down thinking back and looking into the possible future for her and Solomon. "Travel the world. You and me. Free forever…" Saya whispered, looking back up to Solomon, looking into his pale green eyes, seeing the possibilities as well, seeing her life out in the open, free and alive along side with Solomon Goldsmith the CEO of Cinq Fleches.

"Yes, I can give you anything that you ever wanted. Did you know there's a place where the oceans floor sparkles with diamonds and jewels and a place where rainbow light the sky every day with rainbow flowers on the ground. I can give you these things Saya." Solomon grinned like he was staring at the sun, he was slightly blushing himself as he thought of him and Saya in the fields in the tall flowers and grass making out, having sex.

"Solomon." Saya frowned. She thought all these things were great and lovely, but she had her mind and goal on something else. Diva. Her little sister, her twin that had blue eye, and a long black hair. (only a few seconds later than her. I suppose.)

**Okay yeah, I didn't make this chapter full enough. My mind is acting up, and well I kinda forgotten this story until I seen all those reviews on the story. SO! I guess I'll think of the story more and free-hand it at home. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for Simple Love and I'm working with inelegancy and mindful words that can be hard to think of, but with force and improper putting also can be ugly. So anyways, filled and long with Saya and Solomon love...**

_**XXX**_

Living with Solomon Goldsmith, travel the world and be alive, enjoy life and its surprises, be open and free like him, never fight again, no blood or tears… Living in peace with Diva on Earth.

All of it seemed so indifferent and formal, to formal if Solomon was involved.

But Saya wanted that life, the peace and freedom of war between her and her twin sister Diva. No more fighting chiroptereans or Diva.

Solomon stroking Saya's cheek as she squinted into the distant possible future of hers with Solomon Goldsmith, leaving Kai, Riku, mister David, Julia and Haji all alone with the burden with chiroptereans and facing Diva alone.

But the attention from Solomon was wearing on Saya as Solomon leaned into her neck and nuzzled his flawless mouth on her neckline, trailing kisses up the side line of her neck to her ear and glazing Saya's earlobe tenderly, Saya gave off a bizarre girlish giggle when Solomon hooked his arm around her slender waist pulling in Saya into his arms, and on hugging her to his chest as she sat on his laps, spooning her and nuzzling his face in her warm tanned shoulder blade, trailing kisses down her earlobe, and down to her chest.

Saya shivered when she realized that Solomon pelvic was pressed, caressed against her plump butt, it made her flush and her face heated up with a sizzling icy feeling. But something else was on her mind as she turned her head to Solomon and searched for his face well he pulled back from kissing her shoulder and neck to glaze into her auburn round thick lashed eyes to see that she had gave in to his persistent begging for more, more corporation in making love…

Solomon gave off a sly, lazy grin and slowly leaned into her Saya, pressing his weight onto her, not crashing her with all his weight but enough to add enough pleasure needed to seduce his lover, supposedly enemy. Saya pressed her lips against his and pulled back from the kiss and looked at Solomon, the was a kiss that didn't involve transferring blood, it wasn't Saya's first kiss but it sure did freaked Saya out a little, besides she is still shocked that she's making out with Solomon Goldsmith.

Solomon stared kindly back at her, grabbed her hips and turned Saya around, so that she straddled his waist, he reached out his long fingers and pulled up her chin to his and Solomon leaned down and brought his lip to hers, again, but this time he made sure it lasted long enough so that Saya good see how good of a kisser he is.

Saya hooked her arm around Solomon's neck and pulled herself closer to him, straddling his pelvis, Saya felt the need to do something well she sat on top of Solomon, so she slowly started to grind her hips on his, Solomon moaned with a sly smile as he enjoyed the attention. Saya couldn't take it anymore so she leaned down and kissed him, Solomon grabbed her neck and pulled her in more and Solomon secured Saya against his chest as he rolled over, so Saya laid on the bed, and Solomon hoovered over her.

Solomon leaned from Saya, his breath coming heavy and fresh as he unbuttoned his white tuxedos coat then his pale pink dress shirt. Saya got up curiously and helped unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down as Solomon smiled hugely, he went down and kissed Saya's neck and went down on top of her well kissing her neck ravenously.

Saya pushed at his shoulder. "My dress, Solomon…" she giggled, as she sat up, reaching back trying to get the zipper of the pale dress. Solomon replaced her small, skinny tanned fingers and zipped the dress down slowly, savoring the sight of Saya's clear and smooth back, revealing more and more as the dress loosened Saya's body free.

When the dress was taken off Saya practically throw herself on top Solomon, as her hormones kicked in overdrive and Solomon being so persistent early and now being so, so gentle and fairly very slow with himself. Saya was beginning to get very giddy for something exciting and enduring, and Solomon was being slow about it.

"Solomon–" Saya breathed her face inches from his, his pale blond wavy hair was in his eyes, creating a kink in Saya's blood making her want to scream out like a little girl seeing a famous person they liked.

"Yes, Saya." Solomon answered calmly. She was still speaking as Solomon answered her.

"–why are you being so patience and calm… I mean, you wanted this. Me with you, right?" Saya questioned, her breathing was frantic and hasty still in override with her hormones as she searched Solomon's face well he continued to stroke her hip line, he was slightly grinning to himself as he looked up and stared right into her eyes. "Yes, I do want you, Saya." Solomon lifted her chin up to his with his forefinger and gave her one of his dreamy grin and stare into her eyes like the time when they first dance at Saya's school dance when he didn't know she was actually Saya, the enemy.

"But I want you to be sure, and ready." Solomon leaned in, closing in on her ear and stopped. "Because I won't take it easy on you once you've given yourself to me full and endlessly." Solomon sighed happily as Saya grunted.

Solomon was trying to take it easy on her, because he wouldn't take it easy with her in bed, that only made her want to have sex with him even more better, more badly. "Solomon… I want you. No matter what you do…" Saya whispered.

Solomon pulled back to look at her face to see her expression, he looked in her eyes; they was calm and desirable, charitable and open, something he felt turned on by. He looked at her body reaction and it was positive for his, he smiled and nodded to her, pulling at Saya's waist and embracing her. "And I want you, no matter the situation of our familys." Solomon smirked as he took out a condom from a his tuxedo's coat and ripped it with his teeth, staring at Saya the whole time, making Saya's heart beat skip and stop in her throat.

Solomon slowly putted the condom on, as Saya blushed deep red, when Solomon finally put on his condom, he throw the wrapper of the condom.

And with that the two of them agreed and opened themselves for one another, Saya moaned as Solomon grinded on her, kissing her neck and sucking like he was biting and sucking her blood like she was his mother, lover. Like as if her blood wasn't poison to him that could kill him within seconds - **(****HE DIDN'T DRINK HER BLOOD... IT'S JUST SAYING HOW HIS MAJOR 'sucking neck' WAS LIKE DRINKING SAYA'S BLOOD!) - **of NOT daring to even drink her precious blood. His hand went down to her small and perky breast and fondled with her shivering, hard nipple, making Saya moan out in pleasure for more. As Solomon worked pleasuring Saya with his hands fondling her breasts and grinding on her pelvic with his strong and burly body, as one of his hands shortly made its way down to her womanhood and Saya jumped from the sudden touch that sent her wild and offered to open her legs for his fingers.

Solomon started with rubbing the outside of her vagina, Saya arched her back as her body racked with pleasure and lust raging up and down her spine making her moan out loudly. Solomon took the chance of her being distracted with her moaning genuinely, and took the opportunity to enter her womanhood; it wasn't quickly like he had hoped because Saya practically screamed and jerked and recoiled from Solomon's dick entering into her vagina, but soon later the pleasure and bliss took over as he moved in and out of her, Saya moaned when he kissed her jaw line making her look for his face and kiss him.

That kiss soon stopped when Solomon fastened and harden his rams in to the warm and very tight walls of her vagina, the rams racked Saya hard and when it started to hurt and ached through her body with racking painful and settle pleasure and joy, but it with each ram of thrusting in her, Solomon smiled hugely and he kissed her on the lips.

"Saya, you're so tight. Is this you're first time?" Solomon moaned to the still on the verge coming Saya gasping and moaning with the rams that came.

"Yes. Oh, yes!" Saya moaned, hugging Solomon to her with the finally thrust into her that sent both of them screaming in pleasure and coming at the same time together.

"Solomon!" Saya whispered blissfully, well they both came together, Solomon laid on top of Saya's chest hugging her and resting his head on her forehead.

Solomon panted. "You were good, Saya." He smiled as she chuckled and snuggled into his muscular and lean chest, the slightest sweat comforted Saya as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the aftermath of the come the shared.

But Saya was aching and pondering something else…

Did she really wanted Solomon to be her first, her first sex? Because she always that in time Haji would be her very first sex, but now… She just wished later she wouldn't regret doing this, hopefully Haji wouldn't find her soon, like this, with Solomon, naked, sweaty from the sex and the panting for calm air, experimenting the aftermath of the sex and their come.

All that was nothing to Saya's concern when sudden she felt like a piece of herself was hitting her right in the heart, **(meaning her chevalier is near or they sense her.)** and with Solomon acting furiously as he jump out of the bed, pushing Saya from him and meeting the intruder that enter the doors of the penthouse glass doors.

"_Saya._" The familiar voice said, echoing through the room and in Saya's body, hitting every bone inside of her like fire and ice meeting for the first time and fight and enjoying their fun.

Saya gripped onto the sheets clutching them to her chest "Haji!" Saya jumped out of the bed and started stepping to Haji, when Solomon blocked her path by stepping in front of her and holding out his arm blocking her from going any farther. "Solomon…"

_**XXX**_

**OKAY, YEAH I SUCK WITH INTIMATE SCENES, BELIEVE IT OR NOT I WAS GOOD… OR SO MY FRIEND Sierra TOLD ME. BUT YEAH I THOUGHT AND THOUGHT OF AN ENDING AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY I'M TRYING TO CREAT OUT OF NO WHERE. I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO NEXT BESIDES THE OBIVIOUS OF THE SCENE OF FIGHT FOR SAYA'S LOVE BETWEEN HER, SOLOMON AND HAJI… /3**

…**REVIEW ME WITH SOME IDEA'S! FOR ME, PLEASE. I PROMISE I'LL DO IT.**


End file.
